【鹿岛千彰】长裙与酒
by Spruce.D.W
Summary: 原作为乙女游戏囚われのパルマRefrain，本篇为攻略角色鹿岛千彰的同人文。大量女装成分，含车。 全方位疼爱鹿岛千彰—第三期。


我在尝试拍个vlog。以前没有这种习惯，我们都不太喜欢面对镜头。

不过从现在开始即将发生的事，我一定要录。

/

鹿岛千彰看着旁边的摄像陷入了一种微妙的自暴自弃，但他浑身上下连眼睫毛都没动一下。倒也不是他定力惊人，只是自己的脸正在被相谈员施工，她全部注意力都放在自己脸上，确实……不敢动。好在不是对视，饶是这样鹿岛也觉得有点面皮发热。

"不用这么紧张……没有大幅度动作就好，你这样绷着太累了——来憋气闭眼。"相谈员拿起喷雾晃了几下准备喷，看着鹿岛僵硬得像个木乃伊觉得有点好笑。哧哧哧地大量水雾落下，仰着脸的人更不敢动了。

感觉脸上还有点潮，鹿岛犹犹豫豫地抬手扇风，感觉她在吹气。睁开眼看到相谈员鼓着嘴一脸认真，两只手扇出虚影，一个没忍住笑出了声。又赶快抿嘴憋住。他现在觉得当初答应她那个诡异想法实在是挺好。

/

前段时间相谈员老爱盯着他一动不动，那种考究的眼神让他有点发毛，思前想后也不知道她在想些什么。终于上周末，她被月经折磨得窝在自己怀里时这块石头落了地："阿彰，我能给你化妆吗？"鹿岛看着那双眼睛里的期待实在是搪不牢，想想出任务也不是没化过，大概也差不多吧。没想到点了头还有下一句，"那，能穿上裙子化吗……？"他彻底震惊了。

鹿岛千彰的相谈员总能在大胆这种品质上一再突破他的底线。或者说面对她鹿岛压根就没什么实质上的底线，还不如争取点别的。

"答应倒是可以。"他眼看着相谈员一脸大喜过望地凑过来亲他，"阿彰、真的、太好了！"重重亲了三下。鹿岛当然不会放过她主动的吻，好好接住才趴到她耳边，"不过你准备拿什么换呢？"然后翘着嘴角准备看她呆掉。

头发丝儿都在美滋滋的相谈员确实呆了一下。但她恢复如常的速度快到隔壁变脸大师都想收她为徒。"好啊，阿彰想要什么呢？"说完虎牙蹭了蹭嘴唇，"我想过了，什么都可以哦。"

话说到这份儿上鹿岛千彰反而不知道该要什么了。能这样见面、看她笑、碰触她，甚至可以并肩入梦一同醒来，好像这些已经很够了。拥有只属于自己的光，他以前从未想过能这样幸福。

"嗯……这个机会长期有效？""长期有效！"

/

鹿岛千彰实在是个很标致的人。指腹按过他的面骨起伏时我第不知几万次心悦诚服。提前修过眉，淡细了不少的眉毛显得他现在有种天真感，很可爱。趁着乌黑顺畅的毛流画了双弯眉，我拿起斜角刷扫过修容粉在手腕上磕了磕，后退一步仔细端详。千彰线条硬朗漂亮，平时自己化妆对利落线条求之不得，这会儿却需要给他慢慢柔和下来。

好像不会被四处游弋的刷子影响一样，我总能瞥见千彰在看我，隔很久才缓缓眨一眨眼。那也就随他看。我回头挑了两盘眼影，捡出一把刷子排开，大大方方看向他的眼睛。千彰的眼睛很黑，比我黑得多，且很亮。不过目光相撞时我有些意外地发觉他的眼睛比平时更黑，在落满全脸的白光下瞳孔张得又圆又大。伸手抚住它们，能感到睫毛在手心轻微骚动。有点痒，我鬼使神差地俯下身吻住千彰。有厚厚的清淡花香，是我一直在用的那支润唇膏。

"嗳，不能弄花底妆的。"我及时从他缠上来的舌尖下撤离，掌心里刚刚簌簌颤动的翅羽耷拉下来不动了。"不过谢谢阿彰的润唇膏，"抿了抿嘴匀开膏体，我放下手，"好啦闭眼吧。"他似乎挺开心，爽快地遮断落在我唇齿上的目光。

/

"我没给别人涂过睫毛膏……"相谈员翘着手比划了几下，怎么都觉得别扭。鹿岛看她犯难正琢磨能不能自己来，突然感觉脑后暖烘烘的，好像被托住了。他下意识回头，却被那双熟悉的手按住，"哎别，我看这个角度挺好，你别动，别眨眼啊，往下看。"鹿岛听话垂下眼睛，感觉她的气息从四面围住自己，然后突然明白了托住后脑的是什么。满脑子都是头顶上她的呼吸、托着下巴的她的手、摩擦耳廓的她的衣服，还有脑后的双乳。还有脑后的双乳。鹿岛不可抑制地想到了许多别的事情。

相谈员离开时顺手把他蹭乱的鬓角理好，没注意指尖掠过的那点皮肤染红了整只耳朵。鹿岛终于从难耐又享受的折磨中脱身，声音发哑地喊她名字，"答应我绝对不这样给别人化妆……可以吗？"相谈员略微有点吃惊，随即看到他没能捂住的胯下凸起，张了张嘴两颊飘红。"……嗯。"

好在后续没有再出现这种状况。相谈员似乎对高光有某种偏爱，抛开刷子直接手指抹上一层，蜻蜓点水般在他脸上轻触又耐心晕开，留下一串细腻夺目的碎金闪光。末了还用指腹所剩无几的余粉重重在他唇尖碾过，嘭起来的唇峰像是在索吻。细闪和大手笔薄扫的腮红融合得恰当，像是从皮肤底下泛上来一样地光彩照人，她对自己点点头，又举起定妆喷雾。这次鹿岛聪明地准备好，却在准备睁眼时又被拦住，"等下哦，还有一层粉。"随后被大面积扑上脸的毛绒触感惊得一愣。"好啦！"再看清时相谈员正放下一把大得惊人的刷子，毫不犹豫地拿出支蓝调正红唇膏。鹿岛想起她出门前涂口红的样子，明白马上就要结束，不由得松了口气。

/

清早来的时候相谈员哈欠连天，手上拽了老大个拉杆箱，把守在门边伺机抱她的鹿岛吓了一跳，以为自己错过了什么要同居的信息，又慌又羞。这会儿箱子在角落敞着，相谈员从里面抱出来两摞衣服，又拎了两双鞋。"这一堆和低跟方头那双是阿彰的——先把上衣脱了，小心不要蹭到脸哦？"说着抽出两包乳贴。

弄明白这是什么之后鹿岛表情有点复杂，硅胶黏上去时不自觉瑟缩了一下，很凉。相谈员见状收手把还没贴的按在脖子上捂热，躲开他伸过来要捂的手。"你先穿袜子吧，这个一会儿再给你贴。"鹿岛看她笑得像狐狸一样心里就有数了，结果抖开却意外发现没什么花纹，只是普通的黑丝大腿袜。"还有吊袜带别忘了，在下面压着呢。"他正绷直脚尖小心往丝袜里伸，相谈员指着露出一端的袜夹适时开口。似乎被乳贴突破了什么心理防线，鹿岛穿得非常自然。当然也可能单纯是在和她暗自较劲。

/

"我明白你为什么不爱穿这个了。"千彰胸肌上贴着乳贴，被我用胸衣强行托出一个B-Cup。"唔，效果还行——现在还好，这玩意夏天热得要死——剩下的你自己穿可以吗？我也得化个妆。"说着开始挤粉底液。

其实那一摞里没什么花哨的衣服，他身高体格在那摆着，真穿成少女风实在搭不起来。我边化妆边时不时从镜子看看他进度，这会儿正在抻平衬衣，是坠感很好的黑色厚缎料子。接下来应该是那条有点分量的黑长裙，希望够垂到小腿。千彰脚踝骨锋利纤细，露出来会很好看。"呃……这个是什么？"衣料摩擦声消失了一会儿，传来他犯难的声音。我应声回头，然后一刷子拍到头上。"啊我把它给忘了！这是裙撑，穿在裙子里面的，从中间蹬进去就好。""是十六七世纪欧洲那种东西吗？"他拎到眼前端详。"材料不一样，不会那么夸张的啦——穿好了等等我哦，一会儿给你弄头发什么的。阿彰乖。"特意补了最后这句，果不其然看到他这种表情，无可奈何还带点不好意思。快乐。

/

我一直很喜欢千彰的头发。鬈曲、柔软、有和他一样安心的暖意。套上发网前最后凑上去深吸一口气——给他准备的假发很日常，昨天已经提前挽好发髻，只需要戴上之后再调整额发就可以了。准备弄个轻薄松散的法式刘海儿，顺便也让他不见天日的光洁额头透透气。

拣出来两对耳夹，互相打散一人一半。领口光秃秃的也不好看，又给他围上根单珠项链。"这不是你常戴的吗？"他捏着那颗巴洛克珍珠低头看。"我的给你用当然没问题啊，"说着把衬衣扣子多解开一颗，抬手托起下巴，"和你很搭。阿彰非常漂亮。"他垂着眼纹丝没动，但面颊上浮出来的粉红比什么腮红都强。最后拿出条黑面纱——极轻极简的细方格，单角绣了半朵百合。戴上之后刚好遮住下半张脸，流动时能看到透出的红唇和隐约轮廓。

"鹿岛先生！"我用低音喊，正专心翻看手包的人猛地抬头。"上级有令：请尽快进入鹿岛小姐角色，准备外出！"千彰满脸写着"就知道你没安好心"地撇着嘴看过来，完全静止。似乎过了很长的半分钟，我开始感到不妙。他突然抬手要拍额头，半路又生生撂下，转而过来用指关节戳我脸。"……真是拿你没办法。鹿岛收到，将在外出前准备完毕。"说完松手点了点我的唇，大概因为在这儿的两张脸上只有这点地方不带妆。"好啦，快去换衣服吧。"

/

出门前我举着摄像说现在要和阿彰出门啦。"还叫鹿岛小姐阿彰吗？"他突然凑近镜头，嗓音不似平时，稍稍拔高的柔和声音惊得我半天没说出话。"……来先看看小千，是大美女！"千彰真的非常漂亮，甚至超出我的预计，漂亮得我挪不开眼。

"这话听着心情有点微妙啊，还是更希望你觉得我帅气。"这次是我熟悉的语气声音。

"不耽误，够帅才能超越性别地好看。"我透过镜头继续看。"靠北啊你真的太好看了吧？我感受到了站在美女旁边的自卑。"

"但我爱你、比谁都爱你。你是独一无二、最有魅力的。"千彰拨开摄像直视我，说得认真。

"……直球犯规。你锁门。"感觉火从心脏烧上颧骨，我躲开目光试图按住胸口被不断弹开的项链吊坠。

/

鹿岛和相谈员走在主题乐园里，感觉今天看她的人特别多。尽管知道这样不对，但他心里还是别扭。鹿岛的大脑明白相谈员确实是爱他的，本来这已经很够了，可他无法抑制内心想要把看向她的男人——甚至也包括女人——都刺瞎的想法。如果她能只看向自己就太好了。如果爱她的只有自己、她只爱自己，就太好了。这些念头在鹿岛脑子里凌乱响起，反反复复，而他已经不打算捂住耳朵了，只是心想自己确实是个无可救药的贪婪变态。和初时确定关系比，鹿岛只感到对相谈员的渴求日渐急切，每周末的相逢能让他从分别那一刻盼到她再次扑进怀里。然后是无休无止的皮肤接触。似乎是对离岛上无法触碰的弥补，鹿岛非得碰得到她心里才踏实。吃饭脚要缠在一起、每次都会吃着吃着听到拖鞋啪嗒落地；休息肩膀要贴在一起、要么就干脆把人圈在怀里；做家务实在没有办法也要隔十分钟蹭过去要一个抱抱。在卧室自不必说，鹿岛怨恨暖气的存在，专门关掉了卧室这一整片。相谈员对他这点猫腻心知肚明，遂他的意逢着凌晨低温就往那边钻，肆无忌惮地把一宿过来冷掉的脚塞进他大腿缝，假装不知道他会趁这种时候把鼻子埋进自己头发。

托摄像的福路上并没有什么人凑过来搭讪。相谈员觉着公园里都是人拍着没意思，扭头开始拍鹿岛。被拍的人强装没看到，只是兜里攥着她的手热得冒汗。相谈员仗着脚上十厘米的鞋跟企图俯拍，却也只能勉勉强强抻着脖子去看屏幕。不过这并不妨碍她找到好角度——或者用她的话说"好看的人什么角度都好看"，镜头里鹿岛正注意周围的人流，一双眼睛锋利得要刺破空气。"哎，小千，"相谈员轻声说，故意把尾音落得很重，"眼神太帅了会露馅的。"

鹿岛听她叫名字时就扭头看过来，微微睁大的眼睛恰巧撞进镜头，屏幕上能看清根根睫毛。冷不防听到后面这句他愣了一秒，相谈员眼瞅着"女伴"目光突然躲躲闪闪带上一丝羞怯，面中隐约透出的红晕被面纱截断，只余下些淡粉漫进鬓发，不由得呆住了。

习惯性握拳挡在嘴边轻咳一声抚平猛跳的心脏，鹿岛发觉相谈员就这么微张着嘴越过镜头看着他，一动不动。他伸手在眼前晃晃，她才应了一声，慌忙把摄像收回来继续拍景。鹿岛看她屏幕上根本都是人，坏心眼地凑近耳边用本音问："刚才拍到什么了吗？好像现在没什么兴致啊。"相谈员满脑子都是那一瞬间的暴击，突然听到这么一句竟然有种出轨被抓包的耻感。手比脑子快地立刻把机器拿到一边，随后才反应过来自己坐实了他的猜测，臊得满脸发热。

/

两个人在园子里走走玩玩一直转悠到傍晚，此刻在长椅上坐着，浑身被落日镀了层余晖。相谈员又累又满足，靠在鹿岛肩上伸出胳膊作势要抓太阳。鹿岛看她煞有介事地单眼瞄准，也抬起手，拇指食指小心捏住那轮光球之后迅速放进她手心，又握着她攥紧。一串动作做得稀松平常，好像只是替她拿了罐高处的奶粉似的。

相谈员明白他的意思。

她拽拽袖子让鹿岛低头，随后两手靠在一起掰开。左手虚虚握拳靠近他胸口，啪的一声轻响，掌心的东西被拍了进去。他再看相谈员，右手也是同样的动作，覆在她自己心口上。

鹿岛千彰明白她的意思。

他坐在秋日的乔木旁，看着身边人摆弄新买的物件。满树的绿叶大都已经泛黄，余下的几片碎响着伸向夕阳，争抢最后几绺暖光。殊不知那点光热只是残影，真正的太阳正在他和他爱的人心窝里同步搏动。

/

鹿岛伸手想拦相谈员的杯子，却又被她躲了过去。离开园区之后她说要来喝两杯，他答应的时候并没想到会面对现在这种情况：桌子上的酒五彩缤纷，相谈员看着自己眼睛发亮，随手摸起一杯就往嘴里送，咽下去立刻呲牙咧嘴也挡不住她继续叫酒。

他觉得不妙，谢绝过来点单的服务生，按住相谈员去拿酒的手，慢声问她："咱们回去好不好啊？"

她看起来还清醒，点点头说："嗯……喝完再回。"说完又要去拿。

鹿岛看看桌上的空杯，她其实喝了没多少。也怪自己没问过她酒量，他边这么想着边松开手，趁她喝的工夫端起另一杯喝掉一多半。如法炮制几次过后，隔壁桌几个男人看他架势干脆，以为碰到会玩的豪女，嬉皮笑脸地就要缠上来。鹿岛偏头直瞪过去，手都快伸过来的几个人吓得定住，磨磨蹭蹭地坐了回去。其中一个好像沙发上有虫咬一样，还存着过来的意思，两只眼睛不敢多看鹿岛，滴溜溜在相谈员身上乱转。

似乎是觉得不对，相谈员挪得离隔壁远了些，也不怎么喝了。鹿岛见状干脆扶她起来护住，抓上手包和面纱准备离开。经过那桌人时特意停下凑在那人耳侧说了句什么，阴着脸瞪了其余人一圈。他散发出的压迫感和轻柔语气形成鲜明对比，再搭上俊秀锋利的脸孔，混合出一种奇异美感。

/

热。

松了松领口，我伸手去把出租车窗玻璃降下来。深夜的秋风相当冷，但吹在身上感觉很爽。

正闭着眼享受，脸上的风却越来越小，睁眼发现玻璃只剩下半掌宽。"会感冒的，稍微开一点就好啦。"千彰凑得很近，大概是不想司机听到本音。我的手自动去抓他的，抓住的却是一把凉爽滑顺的东西。是垂下来的衬衣料子。单薄柔软的丝缎很快被捂热，我继续追逐那点微弱的凉意，时不时能蹭到千彰手臂的肌肉。

他来抓我的手——他抓住我的手。酒精也没那么厉害嘛，我心想，感觉千彰的手没有平时那么热。"不要再摸了。"他使了点劲捏住我下意识挠动的手指，依然凑过来低声说，"快到了。"动作间他的耳坠和我的碰在一起，发出微弱的叮叮声。我们坐得挺近，拉着的手刚好被他放在中间。后视镜里司机抬抬眼皮瞄了一下，有什么关系。

/

下车时相谈员已经脚下发飘，倒不耽误她认门。不知道哪来的精力，她拽着鹿岛就要爬楼梯，手上还习惯性擎着摄像。那手劲儿出奇得大，攥得他手指发痛。鹿岛舍不得用力拉她，转而去拢住另一只手，让人面对自己。"来看着我，"他抚着相谈员的手背，好声好气地问，"我是谁？"

那双眼睛眨巴两下，一个粲然笑容在她脸上铺开。"……是我的小千……最喜欢小千啦！"相谈员的亢奋转向另一个方向，楼梯间弹开些微回音。鹿岛没料到她这样反应，登时羞得支支吾吾，红透的脸颊在月影下微微反光。而相谈员松开了攥着他的手，靠进这块木桩怀里，对焦不准的瞳孔在他下半张脸来回游荡。她晃晃悠悠站不稳，贴着鹿岛蹭来蹭去，突然一口亲在下巴颏儿上。亲完又开口："嗯，还有小小千。"依旧带着那个充满幸福的傻笑看他，依旧蹭来蹭去，只剩黑眼仁的眼睛里似乎夹了点促狭。鹿岛觉得自己要炸了，各种意义上的。

/

把横抱的人放下，鹿岛伸手摸钥匙——紧接着就听到咂舌声。他忘了身上的裙子没有裤兜，又急躁地去翻手包。皮肤汗热的相谈员被他搂了靠在身上，手指笨拙地剥自己衣服。

进来了！一片黑暗中鹿岛很想直接把勾着自己脖子的恋人拥进卧室，但她醉了。他不能就这么顺水推舟，哪怕是已经是恋人——想到这个词他的心脏不知第几十上百次剧烈沉浮——也不行。哪怕她正专心对付自己的衬衣扣子，也不行。鹿岛捧住眼前人的脸，努力忘记她无意识贴过来的下腹，认真叫她名字："我是谁？"

"是小千嘛……"尾音又黏又长，他从未听过相谈员这样的声调，感觉五脏六腑都化作了一碗糖芋苗，甜蜜、湿润、滑糯、酥软。

"……想要你，可以吗？"最直白的语言绕过他一团浆糊的大脑，径自从嘴里滚了出来，裹挟着浓重的欲念和最后的克制。

纵使衣服已经被自己扒得凌乱，她身体的热度丝毫不减，听了这话更紧地往鹿岛身上攀。"只要……阿彰……都可以。"

/

不知是酒精让她更敏感，还是半醉让她更不加克制，今晚的相谈员反应出奇地明显。鹿岛的手落上那两团刚好填满他掌心的软滑乳肉时，已经听到了好几次鸟啭一样的短促呻吟。他熟悉相谈员的身体，纵使一片黑暗也能想象到她左乳房外侧的那颗黑痣，在未曾经过日照的白皮肤上格外显眼，好似最后一层薄纱下的奖赏，隐秘、坦荡、赤裸、色情。鹿岛的指甲刮过那颗痣，感到掌下的小巧肉团富有弹性地随之抖动，还伴随了几声带点笑意的轻微喘息。而当他开始吮吸揉捻尖端那两点硬粒，头顶突然传来一串夹杂鼻音的快乐叫声，是不带丝毫遮掩的鼓励和催促。

要鹿岛说，他的相谈员大多数时候是个沉静的人。虽然水面下和丛林中掩藏着激烈而未知的冲突和碰撞，但那些最后都会化为直白、单纯、没有杂质的风，少之又少的狂风最终也会平息。她就好像一座自成体系的岛屿，稳定、包容、独立且具有强烈的个人色彩。她曾经开玩笑说相谈员或许意外地非常适合自己，因为她的长处在于感受对方的想法和需求，但并不怎么擅长表达。尤其不会表达情绪，相谈员这么定义自己。

由于她在努力修复自己的缺点，鹿岛在交往一段时间后才得以窥见这句话的影子。最明显的表现就是她常常下意识回避过于饱含情感浓度的行为，但同时又沉迷于在安静寻常的互动中传递爱意。在日常生活中是这样，在做爱的时候也是这样。在鹿岛记忆里，相谈员的唇齿间从未有过如此高调直白的吟叫。他裙子下的阴茎也从没这么硬过。

/

黑暗放大了其他感官，鹿岛直接把她的短裙推到腰际，随后意料之中地摸到满手滑腻。他带点坏心地拉开内裤让它弹回去，又在听到那声惊呼时为鼻音里的那点委屈心软。相谈员已经大方地叉开腿，鹿岛把头埋进那片充满荷尔蒙的区域，深深吸了一口气。是他爱慕的、渴望的女性特有的味道。

纵使已经重逢了三个月一周零四天，他们已经做了二十七次，鹿岛还是对相谈员的身体存在着毫无减弱可能性的渴望。每一次他都试图记住些新的微小细节，她喜欢把浴巾头夹在左腋下、她左乳头更敏感、刺激阴蒂右侧她会迅速高潮、高潮时她一定要摸到自己、高潮后她喜欢被强硬一点对待……还有很多。鹿岛回味着她的气息，也为每次的些许不同反复心动。

他闻到了含有丝缕酸感的甜蜜，裹在潮热的汗意中，仿佛熟透了的果子一般汁水四溢，引得他上了瘾似的难以忘怀。"很湿……你好香。"鹿岛舔上翕张的花瓣前不由得说了出来，紧接着发出断续的咕啾水声。"……排卵期。"相谈员慢了半拍，说得很轻。他必须承认这个词本身就让他的卵袋抽动了一下。出于最原始的男性本能，鹿岛脑子里迅速闪过了一系列关于让她怀孕的冲动。但那只能由她决定。他专心逗弄吸吮花蒂，随着相谈员毫不加以掩饰的反应，手上认真扩张嘴边的甬道。

/

床头灯被拧亮，我看到发髻散开的千彰无情地按掉摄像，没能被拢住的褐色长发落了半边肩膀。他伏在我身上用口红已经被我抹开的唇舌到处点火，连带着发梢也不断添油加醋。在千彰这里似乎全身都是敏感带，神经不断被多巴胺冲击，我发觉自己陷入了熟悉的高潮时的轻微抽搐。好像听到了自己的叫声。听起来也不错，那就随身体去吧。想亲吻他……全部都吻到。但我好晕，浑身充满饱含快乐和期待的晕眩感。"插进来，小千。"酒后的确会吐真言。

千彰猛然停下手上的动作，抬起眼睛时瞳孔被笼在睫毛阴影里。多漂亮的眼睛啊，眼尾晕开的颜色衬得本就乌黑的虹膜明亮锐利，深棕的眼线又氤氲出一股温柔。被看得心头发紧，我努力移开视线。他的衬衫还将将挂在肩上，解开的扣子间露出同色的蕾丝胸衣，尽职尽责地包裹着那对虚假的胸乳。能看到刀疤消失在蕾丝里。很想摸摸看。

胳膊轻飘飘的，我抬手去抓他的胸。但这个企图被打断了——千彰快速揭掉那几片硅胶，转而撩起裙子，我们隔着一层柔软的布料相抵。湿、热。目眩间恍惚看到他吊袜带下的大腿绷到贲张，微薄的皮下脂肪被箍得略微溢出。我的心脏为即将发生的事情兴奋到战栗，但他却只是俯下身来。"现在还要叫小千吗？"灼热干燥的声音喷进耳廓，从右耳开始的神经一路缩紧，迅速蔓延到下身。感到穴口不受控制地涌出一小股液体。"阿彰。"这个名字让我的苹果肌高高隆起，我偏过头去吻他，蜷着脚趾去脱那条已经被反复洇透的可怜四角裤，屈起的腿间大敞四开。

千彰不知从哪扯出个套子叼在牙上撕开，戴得轻车熟路。他顶进来时蹙着眉，眉骨和鼻梁在暖黄的灯光下泛出极细的几点闪光。我想起早上化妆的光景，又感到器官相容时的完全契合。我竟然还能更爱他。

/

鹿岛着迷地看着浑身粉红的相谈员，止不住地想亲吻她，但又移不开眼。她肚腹掩在自己散开的裙摆下，和赤裸比起来竟然更让人感到色情。他看到相谈员不由自主地挺胸，拉着他的手让他揉搓那对随着节奏颤动的软肉。鹿岛想起她的癖好，捏到乳肉在指缝间满溢，然后又抿着唇去钝钝地咬那敏感坚硬的顶端。眼睛却还看着她，没有注意到自己残存的口红将她的乳尖染成嫩红。鹿岛看见她爽到后仰，暴露的脖颈上隐约看得到青色的血管，旁边散落了几颗吻痕，手指抚上去能感到有力的搏动。

他看得出神，冷不防感到被包裹着阴茎的突地跳了一下，慌忙闭上眼睛回想统计学公式。相谈员却不配合，喘着粗气撑起上身来，汗津津的胳臂环住他的胸膛。没有按一贯的习惯吻他，只是凑过来拿脸蛋贴上他的脸。

"阿彰。阿彰。"她靠在耳边低低地叫他，嗓音里带着股极少见的餍足娇纵。鹿岛甚至觉得自己听到了猫一样的咕噜声，睁开眼睛发现相谈员正专注地望过来，瞳孔里倒出自己的影子。被酒精浸润的眼神比平时更好懂，里面全是安心和快乐。"嗯……喜欢。"

大概是两周没做的缘故，鹿岛的射精来得猛烈而缓慢。快感像烟花一样爆裂，又把余韵拉得让他几乎有种与相谈员融为一体的感觉。他回过神时发觉恋人正用自己的鼻尖蹭他的，动作轻巧亲昵。鹿岛依样碰了碰她的，换来一个靠在肩头落在动脉上的吻。

/

第二天我完全遗忘了视频这码事。大半天都和千彰在床上腻歪，仅有的那点下床时间都在满足最基本生理需求——排泄、保持干净、进食。对我这种人来说床是最放松的地方，架个桌板恨不得什么都在床上做。千彰也被我传了这个毛病，逐渐把书本纸笔电脑都堆在床头柜上，占据另一半床铺。大多数时候只是身体以各种姿势赖在一起，手上眼睛上却在做自己的事，不过也会毫无预兆地出现一些幼稚活动，几分钟就之后会开心得像婴儿一样。

这次也不例外，我们脚抵着脚一人占了一角，个把小时之后莫名演变成两个人踩着对方脚掌疯狂互蹬。千彰大叫这不公平——他的脚比我大了七八个码，"特别容易丢失目标"——但在看到我笑得滚倒时突然闭了嘴。然后他在我面前趴下，说，"我想到那个机会要什么了。"

"嗯？要什么？不要说把这次胜利让给你哦？"我非常流氓地无视了当初的"什么都可以"。

"现在亲我一下。亲我一下我就忽略你的不公平竞争。"说完他真的端端坐好，手指点了点嘴唇。

骤然这样纯情我反而满脸发热。何况他还一直看着我。心一横闭了眼慢慢贴上的时候扶到他胸口，才知道他甚至比我心跳还快。

"世界上人茫茫多，我怎么就栽你身上了呢？"

"而且会被我缠三百年。"

"算了，几辈子的事，不长。"


End file.
